Familar, yet not the same
by Missy Kitty Cat
Summary: When Ed happened to wake up on the other side of that gate in the year 3921 how is he going to get back? What roles does this girl play in his return home? Sucky summary... Please rate and reveiw.


_I took the parts near the end from the roleplay I did with Greed. Thank you Greed for Editing for me. _

_Just letting you know before I get into things, There is no pairings. If you want a pairing then imagine one is going on. There will not be any alter for Winry! I don't like her and she is more like a sibling to the Elrics then a love relation. To the Winry fans, Don't ask when her alter is coming in or for it to come in. Its not going to happen. Okay now... One last thing..._

**Disclaimers: **I do not own Fullmetal alchemist. I do how ever own this fic(No stealing) And Minette.

----------------------------------------------

"Class, you have ten minutes left to the exam," announced the blond haired teacher as she passed down the aisle. Mahogany eyes peered down cautiously at the students, watching intentively for any signs of cheating. It was hard to cheat /anyway/ with this technology, but that's beside the point, now isn't it?

He focused down on the glowing screen, the bold font before him staring back as he scanned over his work. A five paragraph essay, the final question of his exam. He had been looking it over for the past twenty minutes; he had finished everything on the exam earlier then the others had. This blond was searching for areas of improvement in the written, more like printed, assignment. No matter how much he looked it over he found nothing wrong, yet it still didn't satisfy him.

He gave a mental shrug, an emotionless gaze painted on his face and in his eyes. He filled out a form to send the finals into his teacher. Finishing the task, he sent it in, disconnecting from the school's network before shutting the device off, lastly setting the D-pad into its case and shoving it into his school bag, which was a greyish briefcase-looking binder. Before setting it on the floor he pulled out a sketch pad, one of the only things paper was still used for. Since the invention of the D-pad, there was no longer a need to use paper. They just transferred the data to the system, pretty simple.

Flourescent light beat down over head of the still-focusing teens, a small amount of sun light pouring into the room in an attempt to add some comfort of some kind. The walls were an aqua color, which he found kind of odd, though he didn't ask questions. Honey eyes were drawn to the wall of transparent glass cut into large rectangluar sections by thin metal strips. All his classes had something like this, replacing what should have been another aqua wall. This room happened to be on the first floor, in the east wing, so not a lot of light poured in, except in the morning.

The bell rang, signaling the end of the exam and the end of the school day. Everyone else, most of whom had just finished, filled the same form as Edward had and sent it in. He stood up, knocking the chair back like many others, taking the sketch book and his bag and made his way to the door.

The herd of humans poured out of the much-too-small door before it could open fully. The light giggles and hushed voices behind him sent a shiver down his spine, though he gave no sign it had happened. Some of those whispers were a bit too loud for his liking, since after all... they were about him. It scared him. Since he had enrolled in this school, a fan club had accumulated over the short year.

The automatic doors, leading outside, flew open with a whisp of air as it swept open. A clicking sound was heard as it opened fully. He stepped out into the walk way like many others, those lusty eyes focusing away from him with the burst of semi-fresh air... A lot better than in the stuffy school. Most had gone to the sky buses, something he refused to take. A ping of relief settled in the pit of his stomach. He was safe for the time being...

-----------------------------------------------------

Almost two years, was it? Had he really been gone that long? It was hard on him... Being away from those he cared for... sure, these people had the same faces.. But they still weren't the same. He had his blonde hair pulled back into his now-signature ponytail and was dressed in the school's uniform, a mandatory thing. Males were allowed to pick from black or navy blazers and slacks(He had chosen black), and the shirt wore below it was the choice of the student as long at there wasn't a logo, but normally they wore white. He, on the other hand, had chose black once again.

When he had arrived he had scared the teachers nearly peeless. It was amusing. He had no record whatsoever, but he'd proved he was a genius. Oftentimes he noticed the student next to him(who coincidentally looked a lot like Jean Havoc) would peer over at his D-pad. Edward didn't usually say anything, however. Actually, he said /nothing/. He'd become a voluntary mute, and although he could speak when he felt like it, he refused. The teachers had given up calling on him in class, because Edward just fixed them with a look and bent back over his work, pen or pencil (depending on the subject, of course) speeding along dutifully.

He felt a pair of eyes on him. He turned to look, seeing a female that looked remarkably like a girl he knew.

Besides from the darker, almost redish brown locks that cascaded down past her lower back and over her forehead angleing off the side of her face and those softened jade eyes of hers, he could still mistake this female to be that other whom he had known. She was dressed in a blue and plaid short skirt and a navy blazer with a white button up blouse beneath. Her school uniform.

Another painful reminder. The location he was currently standing in was directly in her vantage point. She was staring directly at him, with an emotionless gaze painted on her face. Why was she staring at him? He wanted to know.. He turned on his heel and trudged over to her, but passed rightby her instead. He wasn't going to talk now... Even if he wanted answers. Edward flopped over on the bench a few metres away, watching as she walked by. Just then, she froze, turning toward him once more. "Erm..."


End file.
